


Hey, Play Nice!

by dragonheart41057



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Doing whatever you can for the one you love, Fluff, Gen, Honey Sweet Babes, I do have a sweet tooth the size of Texas so, M/M, Short story... I think, Some angst?, This is far more of an adoring love, Watch out for that, friendships, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart41057/pseuds/dragonheart41057
Summary: Adrien and Nathaniel are together, running pretty strong after both have realized they're ready for a next level of relationship. That being said, Adrien's best friend is still the girl Nathaniel CANNOT stand from bad interactions the two had in High School. Can Chloe and Nathaniel get along for the sake of their dearest love? Sure. If they play nice like good little Miraculous Holders.





	1. Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [First part is to Musiclvr1112 (sorry I couldn't get Hallmark movie done)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=First+part+is+to+Musiclvr1112+%28sorry+I+couldn%27t+get+Hallmark+movie+done%29).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction into the adoring relationship between the Honey-Sweet Babes: Nathaniel & Adrien.

Nathaniel smiled as he further stroked the screen with his soft coloring pencil. A deep blue ocean curled and flowed along the bottom half of the portrait. Then twisted up bordering around a sapphire sky, in which the stars emanated a burning white light. A ¾ moon, like the one out tonight, shone as the brightest white fire among them as they all stared down at their reflection, seeing alternative versions of themselves dancing with one another among the waves. Their light in the deeper darkness glistened with a brighter laughter than even that in the lighter sky.

 

Nathaniel exhaled a relaxing breath as he sank further into the pillow behind him, his back arching slightly to readjust. This action made the golden head resting at his waist rustle and move even further into his drawing space with quite possibly the cutest kitten-like moan he’d ever heard. Despite his smile holding back a chuckle he raised his arms further so he could continue working on his sky-scrape before Adrien could wake… then a warm hand grabbed gentle hold of his side. He looked down to see a sun kissed face looking up at him with closed eyes and a dreamy smile. Nathaniel stared at Adrien with an utter loss for any visual. Any other image. Nothing could be seen in his eyes other than the beautiful face of this contented, dreaming boy. A picture so perfect, a statue so alive, a film so soft, a human so kind… green grass eyes then opened to see him, and he was petrified. By the time his smile came, Nathaniel was dead on arrival, a twinkle still miraculously in his eye. He was so in bliss he couldn’t quite register his hand resting on Adrien’s jaw as he stroked his temple and cheek. Adrien smiled wider.

“See something you like?” He teased. Nathaniel shook his head.

“No something as beautiful as Cleopatra could tear my eyes from the _someone_ in front of me.” Nathaniel grinned, completely enchanted. Adrien looked to Nathaniel adoringly before leaning into his hand. Nathaniel moved it forward to brush through Adrien’s knotting hair as he laid the tablet on the dresser beside his bed, his eyes never straying from Adrien’s.

“Putting away your art for me, I must mean an awful lot to you.” Adrien gave a teasing smile with hinting hope for a reaffirming ‘yes’ in his eyes. He moved himself further forward until his neck and head were completely resting on Nathaniel’s pajama shirt and waist band. Nathaniel chuckled lightly.

“Artists have an eye for beauty, we’re enchanted by it, which is why we work so hard to recreate our enchantment, to remember it and share it with the world.” Nathaniel’s other arm came to rest beside him as his hand twirled the curl atop Adrien’s head. “Fortunately my enchantment of you doesn’t need remembering,” He smiled. “because you’re always here.” He lifted his hand slowly to tap tiredly on his heart before letting it fall to twirl Adrien’s curl again. Adrien curled further into Nathaniel as his cheeks blushed rose pink.

“Since when are you so crafty with your words?”

“Since Alyá started giving me lessons and ideas for them, which isn’t that hard since you usually resort to the same three wake-up pick up lines.” Adrien gave a small snort as he tried to hold back a laugh.

“Aah, so they’re not actually _your_ words.” Nathaniel paused, looking to the air in front of him.

“Not entirely,” He looked down at a nodding, snobby looking Adrien before holding his chin. “but they’re how I feel.” He assured with a light smile. Adrien smiled before looking to him with curious eyes.

“Why go to Alyá for help? I mean, she’s the best one to go to for words, but… why do you need help with talking to me about how you feel?”

“Well, something I’ve noticed about you is that you _are_ needy.” Nathaniel tapped Adrien’s shoulder with his palm twice as Adrien looked to him in mock offence. “More specifically,” Nathaniel broke and could no longer contain his smile. “in need of words. Any time someone gives you a gesture of love or care, the ones that seem to mean the most to you are words given to you. And… I’m not a writer, but I know what I feel and… I wanted you to feel it in the best way you could.” Adrien’s eyes pirouetted as he moved his arms to lift himself up and lean forward in one fluid motion, just before the kiss. Nathaniel’s eyes fluttered closed as his lips sank into Adrien’s, warm and enveloping as a rose. Nathaniel let escape a kitten sized moan of his own just before Adrien pulled away and looked his freckled face over with loving eyes. Nathaniel took a breath before slowly opening his smiling eyes to meet Adrien’s. Adrien raised his hand to hold Nathaniel’s cheek softly.

“I already feel it. Believe me.” He smiled, then shook his head. “And the fact that you’d try so much, to make sure I knew how you felt in the most caring way possible… that makes me feel it more. Feel for _you,_ more.” Nathaniel leaned into Adrien’s hand as he began to fiddle with Nathaniel’s long strands of red hair.

“You deserve every effort.” Nathaniel said simply. And as if a sniper had shot him square in the heart, Adrien’s feelings for Nathaniel pushed him into a vastly sinking free-fall that took the breath right out of his lungs. Adrien stared at Nathaniel for a long time, smile slowly melting away as his eyes gradually softened, deepened, and watered, like the stars on the ocean. Nathaniel’s brow twitched still. “Are you ok? Did I say the wrong thing?” Adrien was taken from his deafening free fall by Nathaniel’s voice and released a breathy chuckle. He shook his head.

“No. No you… you said the best thing anyone ever has.” A single tear escaped Adrien’s clamoring eye before he softly took Nathaniel in his strong arms and hugged him close to his chest, soaking in all of the warmth and emotion he could muster from himself to give him back. Nathaniel paused only for a moment in the hug before he rose his arms to wrap around Adrien’s back and cradle his head with his hand.

“Ok.” He smiled smally. “I’ll trust you on that.” Adrien nodded into his shoulder.

“You should.” A long silence passed between them before Adrien breathed in. “Nathaniel?” He slowly, agonizingly unfolded his arms from Nathaniel and instantly the boy felt colder without his touch.

“Yeah?” Adrien kept his hands on Nathaniel’s shoulders before looking up to him. His eyes enraptured him into a slowly swirling pool of teal-turquoise waters Adrien would willingly let himself drown in. He exhaled and his arms relaxed, letting his hands fall gracefully down Nathaniel’s arms to hold his hands.

“I… I love you.” His voice was so soft, not even a mouse could hear it mid-scurry. Nathaniel stared at Adrien silently before a short breath escaped him, along with a smile. A larger breath came, and the smile grew, until eventually Nathaniel was happily chuckling.

“I do too. I…” Nathaniel nodded, and Adrien’s smile was returning to him. Nathaniel then closed his eyes and took a calming breath before opening them again with a smile. “I love you too.” Adrien smiled and kissed Nathaniel lightly while chuckling.

“At last,” Adrien kissed him again. “he speaks.” Nathaniel was too engrossed in Adrien’s kisses to care about his teasing. “Even when fed your lines directly, you trip over them.” Adrien gave him another glub kiss, this time Nathaniel opened his eyes for it.

“Hey, I can speak just fine when……” Nathaniel made multiple half gestures before choosing a single one pointing to all of Adrien. “emotions, aren't involved.” Adrien giggled like the playfully arrogant prince he was and walked forward on his knees, leaning his torso against Nathaniel’s.

“So then,” Adrien caressed Nathaniel’s torso over his shirt in a teasing gentlosity. It sent tantalizing shivers down Nathaniel’s chest, stomach and legs. The nerves in his shoulder and neck then began to fire and he tilted his head back out of instinct as Adrien moved him mouth closer to his neck and ear. “I guess you could say…” Nathaniel shuddered as Adrien whispered into his ear. “… this Cat gets your tongue?” Nathaniel let out a long, disappointed moan before his head flopped forward and he shook his head.

“Why, didn’t, I, see that one coming?” He rose his head again to look to Adrien as it still shook. “I don’t know. I don’t know what I expected.” He shrugged. Adrien looked to him with a devious smile.

“Not this I’m sure.” He smiled, leaning forward again. Nathaniel responded by shaking his head, though he didn’t move.

“You ruined it.” He said simply as Adrien put a hand through his hair, cradling his head before going in to kiss his cheek. “No, you ruined it.” He started chuckling between words. “You ruined it,” He was trying hard not to laugh as Adrien leaned in more, moving up to kiss his temple and eyes. “You,” He started outright laughing once Adrien licked him a few times like a cat, “Ah! No!” and before he knew it they were falling backwards into the pillow as it was set against the wall. “Ow!” A hard thud came from the plaster but was quickly followed by Nathaniel’s bursting laughter. Adrien was off Nathaniel immediately however, unamused as he held himself up.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry are you ok?” He fought back only one chuckle, as it quickly dissipated with the possibility that Nathaniel was hurt. The red head was, however, shaking his head with a big smile on his face.

“I’m ok.” He chuckled, waving a hand at the whole thing. “I promise, I’m ok.” He giggled again. Adrien’s head fell forward in a sigh of relief, his hair tickling Nathaniel’s now partially exposed stomach. “Hmmm.” Nathaniel reached forward and pulled Adrien’s gaze back up to him by only his chin. “Kiss me.” Adrien let out a breathy chuckle before giving Nathaniel a handsome smile.

“With pleasure.” Adrien walked forward, settling his knees at either side of Nathaniel’s butt and leaning forward to kiss him with his lips, and his torso. Nathaniel smiled and met the kiss with a shimmy of his own so he was further up against the wall, and the two could kiss and hold each other for as long as the night would live.


	2. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Nathaniel have a chit-chat about meeting old friends.

Adrien moved around the kitchen with a light step and a giddy heart, listening to the Sunday morning tunes of the radio as they bled throughout the artist’s apartment. Remarkably, despite the slipping and tapping of Adrien’s feet on the floor as well as the low volume of the music, Nathaniel had yet to awaken for the day. However, Adrien paid no mind to this. He often was the first to awake when with people outside of his family. It started as him trying to wake up earlier and earlier every morning to catch some time with his father, even if it was while they were brushing teeth. Then, he caught the sun beginning to rise over the city, gleaming and streaming different colors of light from building to building over the horizon, and he couldn’t help but try to see the brightness of morning every day he could. Now, it was a complete and wonderful habit, giving him the opportunity to make a surprise breakfast for his loving host. He paused, smiling widely after he spun into the counter and became lost in his thoughts. _Loving._

He was so lost in thought he didn’t realize Nathaniel had awakened and was walking around the apartment with him until soft lips landed on his cheek and a firm, but gently focused hand cradled his head and neck. His smile heightened at his tingling nerves tingled beneath the touch.

“Good morning gorgeous.” Left Adrien’s lips once Nathaniels left his cheek.

“Morning my love.” Nathaniel responded. Adrien whined once Nathaniels touch left him, to which Nathaniel only responded with a gleeful smile over his shoulder as he walked toward the fridge. “What’s for breakfast this morning?”

“Some sunny side eggs with onions, spice, and everything nice.”

“Mmmm.” Nathaniel hummed as he retrieved the juice from the fridge. “No meat?” Adrien smiled devilishly as Nathaniel poured them both a glass.

“Maybe after you’ve eaten.”  Nathaniel stopped and gave Adrien a playful glare Adrien could feel burning behind him. This only made his grin widen. Nathaniel rolled his eyes with a toothy smile and shake of his head before grabbing his juice and sitting at the island counter. Adrien grinned further at the silence, finishing up the eggs and placing them on two plates. “So, what’s the plan for today?” Adrien turned and placed Nathaniels plate on the counter in front of him, across from his own.

“After our lovely breakfast,” Nathaniel smiled as he took a bite. “Mmmm. I’m going to meet Théo at the studio, then Marinette and I are going to have lunch before heading to class.”

“Mm, that sounds fun. How is Marinette doing?” Adrien poked at his eggs.

“She’s doing good. Last semester hit her a little hard, but she pulled through with flying colors. Now she has everything she needs to get her where she wants to be, other than our shared design class, but that’s more for fun than anything.” Nathaniel smiled.

“I’d imagine.” Adrien nodded. “You two have a lot of fun together. Two of the most adorable best friends I’ve ever seen.”

“I think you’re bias after having dated both of us.” Nathaniel smiled, making Adrien chuckle.

“I think that just gives me more authority on the subject, since I’ve had so much time to get to know the both of you.” Nathaniel gave him an almost defeated smile. “I would also argue I have a great judge of character.”

“Mmmm, I have at least two examples to contest that theory.”

“Ok, I know my father can be a little… stern,” Nathaniel gave him a look. “fine, authoritative, but he does just want what’s best for me. Even if he, doesn’t always go about it the right way, he still cares about me…… I think.” Nathaniel let out a slight sigh before shaking his head.

“A lovely declaration, but it’s subject is unworthy of the credit.”

Adrien then looked up from his eggs. “Now you’re just outright plagiarizing.”

“Fine! Alyá put it best when she said, ‘A lovely declaration, but it’s subject is unworthy of the credit.” Nathaniel said in a playful snark demeanor. Adrien narrowed his eyes.

“Then speaking of lovely declarations, are you available for dinner Thursday?”

“…Um, yes. Did we have plans Thursday-?”

“Great! I’ll tell Chloé that’s when we’ll be taking her out to dinner.”

“Oh, oooh di-did you mean _this_ Thursday? ‘Cause, you know I may have to work overtime to finish this uh, new sculpture, we’re doing.”

“Mmm? Interesting what’s it of?”

“…Oh you know, clay… water.“

“I mean what’s the image you’re making?”

“Oh it’s, it’s a big one. It’s a, a rendition of the Cat and Alice from Alice in Wonderland for a new vegetable garden in the Porte de’ Orleans. Yeah, owners like cats and… Wonderland, I presume.” Nathaniel smiled innocently with a shrug and waving hands. “Anyway, it’s gonna take a lot of attention and you know, I’m only allowed one guest at a time so, I really think we should plan it for another night.”

“Fine, next Thursday then. I’m assuming that’s the one you _thought_ I was talking about when you said yes the first time?”

“I-Uuuuuh did I say that? Yes? ‘Cause you know I don’t, remember...”

“You said yes.” Adrien nodded simply, arms crossed over his chest.

“Whaaaaa I mean, what’s in a… yes really, right?” There was a lengthy pause as an unamused Adrien stared on. “Isn’t that, the line? From the play? With the… death and the- ok fine.” Nathaniel sighed dejectedly, his shoulders and head falling nearly to his knees. A twinge of a smile crawled across Adrien’s mouth. He was cute when he sulked dramatically.

“Nathaniel.” He only responded with a small whine when Adrien placed a hand on his. “Nathaniel, she’s not that bad once you get to know her.”

“She’s example two of how you _don’t_ have a good judge of character.” Nathaniel slighted back.

“Nathaniel she’s my best friend, and I’ll admit that she’s not the nicest person or the most thoughtful.”

“No, she’d have to look out of a mirror long enough to just acknowledge someone’s existence before she could do that.”

“ _However,_ ” Adrien stressed. “when she is thoughtful, she can honestly be a great person to talk to. Especially about the things that matter.” Nathaniel’s eyes were on Adrien once more. “She’s made me laugh during times that, I thought I never could, would, or even should laugh. And each time it’s been exactly what I needed. I’m not asking you to be friends with her Nathaniel, as much as I would love it if you could be, but she’s a big part of my life and, I want you both to at least come to a point where you can stand each other if you’re in the same room as me.” A little sigh came from Nathaniel. “Does that seem fair?” He looked up through his red hair and lashes at Adrien’s stupidly cute face.

“For you… it seems, worth it.” Nathaniel nodded. Adrien smiled and got up from his seat, taking firm hold of Nathaniel’s hand. “But just barely!” Nathaniel cleared before Adrien hugged him from the side of the chair, nuzzling his face and golden hair into Nathaniel’s chest. He looked down and smiled.

“I love you.” Adrien said.

“I love you too.” Nathaniel hugged him back lightly.

“And I don’t care what happens to your cat sculpture, you’re not skipping out on Thursday.”

“Mmm,” Nathaniel mumbled begrudgingly before exhaling a calming breath. “As you wish.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand my apologies for being late. More content to come I swear.


End file.
